Misinterpretation
by Spamano4ever
Summary: Poor Arthur just wanted to have a fun night, but Alfred is rather famous for not always understanding everything people say to him.


Tumblr Idea:

bassiter:

while looking up 1950s slang, i found the phrase "come on snake, let's rattle," which has 2 meanings: asking someone to dance, and challenging someone to a fight

and. hhhooooooooo boy does that fact have some Potential

steampunkepsilon:

Invite your crush to the dance floor, but instead they just fuckin deck you

* * *

Arthur was nervous. Tonight was the big night, the night of the dance at his high school. He had only been living in America for about a month, and already the loud, obnoxious linebacker he had developed a crush on, had asked him to go with him to the event. He adjusted his tie, feeling anxious, but excited. He had never been to a real "American Hoedown" before. He wasn't sure what to expect, and going only from what Alfred had told him, he hoped it didn't turn violent. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, taking in his outfit. A dark green suit, white shirt, and a lighter green tie with black dress shoes. Was he to dressed up? Maybe it wasn't as big a deal to the town as it was to him.

He glared at his unruly hair. It was being extremely rude by not listening to his wishes. He had gone through all the trouble to grow it in the first place, and now it defied him? Tsk tsk.

With a huff, he did his best to flatten it as best he could with his hand and left, walking down the road to the dance location. Alfred had offered to pick him up, but he had declined, knowing he would need to work out some of the tension in his legs. As he walked, he thought about the week. Since being asked out on Monday, he had spent every day trying to figure out all the hip, cool phrases American teenagers used that wouldn't make him sound like a dork in front of Alfred or his friends, and he felt he had found the perfect one.

The dance was being held in the town hall, and cars lined the street leading up the building, the doors thrown open to let in the warm summer air. School would be out soon and many people were leaving to pursue further education. He wasn't sure what he was doing yet. More schooling could be interesting, but he couldn't stop wondering what Alfred was planning. He didn't want to try and plan his life around the guy, but... the idea was strangely appealing at the same time.

Arthur entered the hall, finding it crowded with students, some dancing, some standing around the refreshment table, and still others sitting in chairs around the room just talking with one another. He looked around apprehensively. He didn't know many people here still, really only Alfred, and it was unnerving to be in such a large group and not recognize a single face.

The song came to an end then, and the dancers cheered and clapped, going off for drinks or to sit a while and rest their feet. Over the chatter of voices, Arthur heard a familiar voice calling his name. He smiled in relief and turned towards the sound, finding his friend shoving his way through everyone to him.

The other boy really was a much bigger person than the rest of the students. From what Arthur understood, Alfred had always been weirdly strong, but he had hit a serious growth spurt and had ended up just slightly under six feet tall. He was muscular too, and his only real downside, apart from his obnoxious laugh and hero complex, was the fact that he had to eat almost constantly as his metabolism burned through everything he ate like it was nothing. As a side affect, Alfred was constantly hungry, and always had a snack with him.

As the boy barreled up to him, Arthur wondered when the best moment to use his killer line would be. He couldn't use it to early, that would ruin the mood, but if he waited to long, it would end up being awkward. He had to find the perfect middle and fast. The worry left his mind as Alfred began talking to him however, finding himself relaxing as he listened to him prattle on about this and that.

"By the way, you look fantastic!" The compliment blindsided him, and for a moment, Arthur could only blink in response. Then his cheeks flushed and he looked away, muttering back that Alfred looked nice too.

Nice. As if. 'Nice' was not the word to describe the athlete. Alfred had bright blue eyes, and hair the same golden color as wheat. His suit was a matching blue which made his eye color seem to pop, and his white shirt and blue tie actually matched. Alfred was hardly known for his fashion. Likely, his parents had helped him pick his outfit. His shoes were a normal black, but they looked fancy and Arthur felt shabby in comparison. Self-consciously, he ran his fingers through his own hair once more in a hopeless attempt at smoothing it down.

Suddenly, Alfred reached over and grabbed his hand. "You don't have to do that," he said. "Your hair is cute as is." He gave him a corny smile, making the British teen flush darkly. Without letting out, Alfred turned and headed back into the crowd, dragging Arthur behind him. Luckily, since Alfred was such a huge person, people easily parted for him and Arthur was able to stay close behind him.

"How is your first hoedown?" Alfred asked once they were safely standing side-by-side against the wall. "Is it everything you thought it would be?"

"Honestly, from your description, I thought it would have been just a bunch of fights," Arthur answered, raising an eyebrow. "I'm more surprised by how lively and cheerful it is than anything else, thanks to your faulty information."

This made Alfred laugh. "Don't worry, fights usually break out near the end. The wrong guy talks to the wrong girl and fights break out. But don't worry, we can leave before then if you want."

They watched the dancers for a while, then some seats cleared nearby. Alfred quickly claimed them, and Arthur sat down, grateful as his dress shoes were beginning to hurt his feet.

"I'm going to go get a drink, do you want one?" Alfred asked. Arthur nodded, and the larger teen headed off, leaving Arthur alone with his thoughts.

' _If I wait to long, someone else is going to ask him to dance or something, then this whole thing will have been for nothing. Damn it, Arthur, stop being such a coward! You can't get what you want in life if you just sit back and wait for it!_ ' Now filled with conviction, Arthur stood up, looking around for his friend. His heart almost dropped through the floor when he saw Alfred talking with a pretty young woman. Though she looked uninterested him, her eyes on another boy in the crowd, Arthur couldn't help but feel he needed to get over there and get Alfred back.

He strode confidently up to Alfred, tapping his shoulder and getting his attention. He smiled down at his smaller friend, his glasses reflecting the lights of the dance hall.

Arthur took a deep breath. A new song was starting and people were gathering on the dance floor. It was now or never, his chance to impress his crush.

"Come on snake, let's rattle." Though his voice was steady and strong, on the inside he felt embarrassed for saying such a stupid line. However, he didn't have time to dwell on it for long. The next thing he knew, a fist connected this his face and everything went black.

When he woke up, he groaned lowly. His head ached and his face felt like it as on fire. He would definitely have a lump on his face from... whatever had happened.

Wait, what had happened?

He sat up, looking around the dark room. The door opposite him was opened a crack and he saw the light filtering in and could faintly hear music. He was still at the dance, but in a back room on an emergency cot.

He then became aware of another person in the room, and he jumped, startled.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down! It's just me," whispered Alfred's voice from the dark shape at his side.

"Alfred? What are we doing in here? What happened to me?" Arthur asked, rubbing his head tenderly. Every touch hurt...

Alfred didn't answer right away, but Arthur heard him sigh softly. "Well... you see... I uh... uh..." Another pause, then Alfred threw himself on the smaller teen, hugging him tightly. "I'm so sorry, Arthur! I completely misunderstood you!"

"W-What are you talking about?" the Brit barked, wiggling in his grasp but quickly stopping when he realized moving hurt his head.

"When you said 'come on snake, let's rattle,' I had completely forgotten that had two meanings!"

"Two meanings...?"

"Yeah! One meaning is asking someone to dance, but the other is... well, a challenge to get in a fight."

Arthur groaned again at the realization. "So you punched me in the face? Damn it, Alfred, why would I ever try to get in a fight with you? I love you, I don't want to fight you!" His eyes widened as he realized what he had just said, and he slapped a hand over his mouth.

Alfred, for his part, seemed just as surprised, staring at the Brit in the pitch blackness.

"You... love me?"

"NO," Arthur yelped. "That's not what I said at all, you big dumby!" His heart was pounding. This isn't how he had wanted to come out to him! What if Alfred didn't like him enough and ratted on him? What if he punched him again? He didn't think he would be able to survive another hit from Alfred's massive fist. He was trembling, but didn't notice until Alfred gently set a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

"You really love me?" he asked, his voice uncharacteristically soft.

Arthur gulped in response.

Luck was on his side this time. Before he could say anything else or move, he felt Alfred's lips, soft and warm pressing gently into his. Neither moved for a good while, just enjoying this tender moment between them. When Alfred finally pulled back, Arthur lightly tapped his cheek with his fist.

"Jerk. I didn't say you could do that," he murmured, still to shocked to respond with anything else. This made Alfred chuckle.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. I guess it's a problem I have, reacting immediately to things people say without stopping to think," he said.

"Huh. How unusually smart of you to notice something like that."

"Yeah. Arthur, I'm really, really sorry I hit you. I promise I'll make it up to you anyway I can," the American boy promised, his voice filled with sincerity.

"Fine. You can make up for it by kissing this stupid bump better. I think I need to go back to England now, though."

Alfred kissed his injury, but pulled back at his words. "What? Why?"

"I can't let it get out that I'm... you know..." Arthur murmured. "My family wouldn't care, but I don't think your friends or anyone in this town would take lightly to the foreign guy who came into town and turned the town's hero into a flaming homosexual."

Alfred couldn't help the loud laugh that escaped him. "Who says I wasn't already?" he teased. "Fine, if you are going back to England, I'll just have to come with you."

Arthur was surprised, but he didn't want to say no, so instead he answered with, "Are you sure?"

Alfred nodded, forgetting Arthur couldn't really see him in the darkness. "Yes. I'm sure."

The Brit smiled slightly. "Then you better get packed up, snake. It's time for us to rattle."


End file.
